


Like Fire

by LucieFuhrMoriarty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark Spain, Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucieFuhrMoriarty/pseuds/LucieFuhrMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain knows what he feeling is wrong, but what he wants he will have, one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this off of the Disney song, "Hellfire" from The HunchBack of Notre Dame. This is also one of my first finished fanfics, so I hope you all enjoy. I would kind of like to do a fic like this with HRE and Chibitalia, but I don't know yet.

_Like Fire_

_Hellfire_

_This Fire in My Skin_

_This Burning, Desire Is turning me to_

_sin._

* * *

 

Antonio quickly walked across the cobblestone floor, his face showing clear signs of anxiety and stress. He stopped momentarily in front of a statue of Madonna and Child. He made the sign of the cross and knelt reverently. Quietly muttering a praying he glanced up at her beseechingly, almost as if he was pleading with her to save him from the flames that raged within. “Sir?” Antonio looked over his shoulder fearfully, like he had been caught in an act of indecency. “ We found the man and he is now in our custody” Antonio nodded quickly and stood, striding over to the guard. “Sí, very good Captain. Put him in the dungeons.” The Captain nodded and bowed low. Antonio dismissed him with a wave of his hand. The guard turned and walked out of the big wooden door. The Spaniard took a deep breath and brushed off the sleeves of his tunic. He strode out of the room, glancing over at the statue one last time. He felt as though her gaze burned right through him and he shuddered, slamming the door closed behind him.

 

*Le time skip brought to you by Dark Spain *

 

The man’s cries rang out across the room. The crack of the whip echoed across the dark, damp cellar. Antonio pushed the hair out of his eyes and brought the whip back down again. The Italian on the floor yelped out in pain. Every cry let out only pushed the Spaniard on farther. With a crazed smile, he grabbed the Italian by hair and pulled him up to his knees.

“It’s a good thing my men found you. You know how wild the world is today, you could have gotten hurt.”

The Italian’s eyes widened and, much to Spain’s surprise, rolled. Even more surprising, the Italian spoke back, though his was too weak for the Spaniard to hear.

“Speak up querido, I couldn’t hear that.” The Italian narrowed his eyes slightly and spoke again,

“B-bastard. You have-a no right to keep-a me here. Why do you do this?”

Antonio was slightly taken aback. He narrowed his eyes and pushed the Italian back to the floor. He cracked the whip through the air, and the Italian cringed back against the wall.

"I had my reasons previously, but now you ask why I do this. I do this _now_ , because you ask why. 

* * *

 

 

The Spaniard held his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he cried quietly. He leaned back into his chair and wiped his eyes hurriedly. Sighing he glanced around his ornately decorated room. His eyes landed on the fireplace, alive and burning bright. He stood with a sigh and walked over to it. The warmth of the flames spread over him, comforting him slightly.

_The flames of Hell won’t be as comforting,_ he thought with a shudder. He turned away from the flames and began to pace the room attempting to think about anything else.

_Him. Him. Him._

He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to break his current train of thought. _No, no I can’t. Stop this right now._ Antonio stood still and tried to think of anything but his Italian captive. _What with his angry words and bright copper hair. Those smoldering, golden eyes lit by God himself. And don’t forget…._ How ever that’s exactly what he wanted to do. Forget. Forget about the Italian, forget about what his heart felt, forget what he knew was right and wrong. Absentmindedly he began to play with crucifix necklace that hung around his throat. He realized it after a moment and looked down at the cross. _The Father said to love all did he not? Male, female, what is the difference?_ He hung his head and looked away from the cross. He removed it from his neck and let the chain pool into his hand as he examined it further. _What is so wrong about loving another human more than I love myself? Is that not what love is about?_  He sighed and then angrily tossed the necklace across the room.

_Who are you to tell me whom I can and can not love?!_ He stalked over heatedly to where the cross had been thrown, in front of the blazing flames of the fireplace. He picked it up and without thought tossed it into the flames. He smirked down into the flames at the necklace. Quickly his arrogance faded into intense fear and horror. He looked around wildly, although alone, still worried about appearances. _The Lord sees all._ He sobbed with the sudden realization.

 

_It’s not my fault._

_I’m not to blame._

_…_

_It’s not my fault,_

_If in God’s plan._

_He made the Devil so much stronger than a_

_Man._

            He made his way down the cold cobblestone steps quickly, with a purpose. He undid the locks on the large wooden door as quietly as he could. Glancing around with worry, he pushed the door open. He crept in looking around for his captive. The Italian appeared to have been sleeping as his eyes glared out from half opened lids. They widen as they took in whom they saw before them. _He is so beautiful when he is frightened... He is beautiful always._

            “I have a kind of proposition for you to consider.”

            The Italian raised his eyebrow in a kind of disbelief.

            “No tricks, just two options. The choice is yours to make.”

            Romano looked away with confusion then back at Spain,

            “What kind of options?”

            “The first involves your demise. A painful, blazing death at the stake in the Center of Town Square.” Romano rolled his eyes and shook his head. Antonio took a steadying breath,

            “Yea didn’t think so. That leaves one more option…” 

                        “And that would be?” The Italian said, his eyes reflecting a small sliver of hope. Spain smiled slightly and held up the key to the chains keeping the smaller man bound to the floor.

            “Your freedom comes at a price.”

            “Anything.”

            “Anything at all?”

            “Yes of course! Anything!” The Spaniard walked over to his prisoner and knelt down to look him in the eyes. The fear was gone, only hope shone in his eyes now. _He will be free, and so will I._ Antonio pressed his lips against Romano’s, holding the other man’s face roughly between his hands. The Italian went completely still, neither fighting nor pulling away from the Spaniard. Antonio pulled back to look into Romano’s eyes, but saw that the man would not dare to look at him.

            “Look at me.” The Italian shook his head and muttered quietly.

            “Burn me.”

            “What?”

            “I said burn-a me! I would-a rather die than to be-a with a man!” Romano screeched loudly. The Spaniard stood and turned away from his captive trying to hide the complete sadness that over took him

            “So be it then. The fire you have set ablaze will consume you whole.”  

 

_Choose Me or_

_Your Pyre._

_Be mine or you will_

_Burn._

_God have mercy on her._

_God have mercy on me._

_But she will be mine or_

_She will_

_Burn_


End file.
